Maribel
(tips) |Eyes = |Affiliation = Pax Valley Crew |Occupation = Medic |Headquarters = Westier |Criminal Rank = P-1 Class |DarkTableColor = #F1A7FE |DarkTextColor = #000000 |Dark Name = Dark Science |Owner = Maribel |Dark = Adzel |Dark Ability = Healing |Debut = Volume 2, Chapter 16 }} "For the sake of everything, healing." Maribel Ward is a protagonist in the Subhuman manga. Her Dark, Dark Science, is Adzel. Appearance Maribel has long pink and black hair, brown eyes, full lips she always wears pink lipstick on, and two brown stripe markings to either side of her mouth. She is well known for having very large breasts for her short stature, which she tends to accentuate, most often without her intention. Maribel tends to dress very colorfully, even when in typical mining clothes, and always wears some item pertaining to Earthworm Blues, her favorite band and reason for following the main characters. Maribel also has two visible tattoos, a heart and crossbones on her right shoulder and a single black band on her left shoulder. She has stated however, that in total she has five tattoos. Personality Maribel is usually very absentminded, often running into situations without realizing the repercussions. She is somewhat viewed as the caretaker of her group, providing emotional support and medical aid whenever needed. She even decided to rescue her Dark, Adzel, from under a rock during a cave in, despite her father's warnings, further showing her acts of kindness. Her childish views of the world often become challenged in the conflicts of the world around her, but she still manages to maintain an upbeat attitude. History Content here. Plot Alder Barrens Arc Weapons & Equipment *'Restrainer:' Maribel possesses a restrainer that she uses as her primary means of attack. Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Maribel studied every disease known in the Subhuman universe, so that inversely she could reverse their genetic code and make the person immune. By the same extent, she can also kill diseases using the same technique. With Adzel's help, she can even pinpoint individual bacterium and remove them physically using syringes. Master Restrainor: Though restrainers are commonly used as tools to prevent cave-ins from occurring, Maribel has adapted it from mining use to racing use, and eventually onward to becoming capable as a combat weapon. She is the only character to ever use a restrainer in such a manner, and is therefore very difficult to counter. Killing Intent (KI): Maribel has trained her KI, but it has no observable effects to be seen yet. Dark Ability Dark Science: Maribel's Dark ability takes the form of her Multi-load Restainer. *'Leash:' Dark Science stores kinetic energy in Maribel's Multi-load Restrainer. *'Unleash:' Dark Science unleashes the kinetic energy stored in Maribel's Multi-load Restrainer. Trivia *Maribel's theme song is "Feel It All Around" by Washed Out. *Maribel's name is actually a corruption of the word 'marble,' making reference to her family's mining background. *Maribel was designed with the magical girlfriend archetype in mind, but with more emphasis on physical strength than healing or magic. Quotes *N/A Navigation Category:Characters